degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-24784529-20140917000711
I have some stuff that's really weighing on me for a while and I just need to talk about it right now, so I'm going to get a little personal. I've been really frustrated with my family for a while and I've made some pretty vague posts about it, without going into too much detail. I've told some people in private on chat and I just didn't go into everything that's going on. Like I've said, I'm miserable because my family is just really fucked up right now. My two younger brothers are constantly picking fights with my parents. It's over little things and then there's huge fights that break out at 3AM because they snuck out and my mom caught them trying to get back in the house. My one younger brother just moved out because he's going to school, and my older brother is in the navy and he's currently stationed in Florida. Now, I feel so alone and I don't feel like there is anyone around that really understands how I feel. The biggest issue that's going on right now is with my youngest brother out of the three. My parents have struggled with him for years, and it's gotten to a point where they can't do anything anymore. He has ADHD and he was prescribed medication to get treatment, but he was selling it to kids at school so my parents took him off of it. Because he's not being treated his is off the rails, in the best way that I can put it. He's developing serious anger issues and he is so quick to start screaming at people the moment that they don't agree with him. We have to holes in the walls because he punched the wall when my dad was having a conversation with him and he didn't like what my dad had to say. He sneaks out every night, he does drugs, underage drinking, skipping class, you name it and he's been doing it. My parents decided to get him a probation officer because they have completely lost control. Because of his behavior my mom is really worried that he will hurt her because she's just over 5 feet tall, while he towers over her at 6 feet. He gets in her face and he just scares her. My parents had to take him to court when he originally was assigned the probation officer because they had to basically hand him over to the custody of the judge. He had to get a monitor on his ankle (like when someone is on house arrest) and he got even more upset with my parents. The court has been warning him for months that he was going to be removed from the house if this continued, and last week I thought that it was actually going to happen. He got into another argument with my parents and he stormed out of the house saying that he was going to take the detector off himself and that he was going to leave. I guess he jus went in the driveway, and the court didn't do anything the next day when my parents and him went in for their hearing. The judge just said that it was okay to take it off and that he could stay in the house. He's been sneaking out the past couple of nights and my mom had to schedule another appointment to go in front of the judge on Thursday. I'm sure this time that he will not be coming home with my parents. And that scares the hell out of me. This entire time, I was under the impression that he was going to be placed in a foster home. However, tonight my mom told me that's not the case. If/when he's removed from the house, he will be placed in a juvenile detention center until he's 18. I've accepted that there isn't anything that I can do at this point. My brother is fully aware of where he will be sent if he's removed from the house, and he's okay with it as long as he doesn't have to be around my parents. I hate to see him do this to himself because I just want him to be happy and I want the best for him. I just feel trapped because I want to be able to help him, and there is literally nothing that I can do because he doesn't want to help himself.